inazumahxfandomcom-20200213-history
Endou Junko
Endou Mamoru (円堂 順子) is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven universe. She's a goalkeeper, and the captain of Raimon in the Inazuma Eleven series. She's the personal teacher of Matsukaze Yuka in the Inazuma Eleven GO series 'Profile' 'Inazuma Eleven (game)' *"No one has more love for football than Raimon's fiery captain!" 'Background' When Junko was young, while taking something to the shed with her brother, Mamoru, she stumbled upon her grandfather's notes, headband, gloves, and an old soccer ball. At that moment, she felt like playing soccer. Even though her father allowed her to play, her mother did not allow it because she was afraid that something bad will happen to both her and Mamoru, like it did with their grandfather. But Junko and Mamoru kept persuading her until she finally gave up and let them play soccer. Sometime later, Mamoru introduced her to Fuyuka (calling her Fuyu-nee mostly) and the three of them played a lot together. They were close friends. The Endou siblings always cheers Fuyuka a lot from crying and Junko is shown to always play soccer too. But one day, she disappeared and didn't come to school and neither Junko nor Mamoru ever saw her again until Season 3. But even in Season 3, Junko still remembers her as her friend when they were still kids. Though she seemed to be less close to her than Mamoru is. 'Appearance' She always wears an orange shirt and orange trousers, her hair color is dark brown and her eyes match her hair color. She appeared once in episode 126 in a red suit wearing a white necklace. 'Personality ' Junko is described as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. She is the type of person who never gives up and always thinks of others before herself. She also shows great admiration toward her grandfather, Daisuke, and studies the technique notebooks that he wrote many years ago along with Mamoru, who shows even greater interest than her. People around her call her a training maniac due to her love of soccer and high expectation for herself. Even Coach Hibiki once said that for Junko, the best compliment would be: the greatest trainer in the universe. Because of her positive personality, she attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally. It was because of this that she was able to gather many new members. Her teammates benefit from her mental strength and encouragement. They also respect her despite her carefree attitude. She trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that she wishes to face stronger opponents. Though she may sometimes be at a disadvantage, she always finds a way to bring her teammates to victory. Even if she loses, she still isn't disappointed at her defeat and always strives to win the next match, as seen from Raimon's matches against Aliea Academy. In the manga, she is a bit of an annoying little girl with a shrill voice, and a cheery personality. Though she was shown as a much more minor character who hardly appears. In GO, ten years after, she is a lot more calm then what she used to be but she still loves soccer the way 10 years before and still passionate. Though since she is married to Ichirouta, she has matured more. 'Plot' 'Season 1' Endou Junko is a very talented goalkeeper and the granddaughter of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who is said to have 'died' before even Mamoru was born. Throughout the first season, Junko's passion for soccer has sparked the ambition her teammates' dreams of winning the Football Frontier Championship. Even though her skills are incredible, her school originally lacks a real soccer club as the seven other members including her brother, Endou Mamoru, don't appear very interested even in merely training. She had to find four more members for a match against Teikoku or their club would be closed; the team would also be disbanded if they lost also the match. However, as soon as a mysterious forward called Gouenji Yuka moves to Junko's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for her soccer team. She encounters a problem since Yuka doesn't want to join but shortly after, she helps Raimon against Teikoku and because of Yuka, Junko's team was able to score a point against Teikoku. After that, they had requests of matches against other teams. This follows through to the addition of new members like Domon Asuka but it was revealed that he was Teikoku's spy but he was forgiven later. Afterwards of fighting against different teams, they finally fought against Teikoku in the finals where Kidou Megumi was having problems if they will still follow Kageyama or not. In the end, Megumi warned Junko and the others to be careful, later steel pillars fell at Raimon but because Megumi warned them, they were able to not get hit by it. Ichinose Kazuya, who was originally thought to be dead, also joined their team later on. He came to meet Kino Aki and Domon but stayed in Japan only because of his attitude that is strongly positive. Then she also found out that the one who might have presumably killed her grandfather could have been Kageyama, but she was able to overcome it, and in the end defeated Zeus in the finals. Season 2 After they won the Football Frontier, Junko and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer team from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Junko fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Junko and the others lost. Most of the team get injured badly. They start training to beat Gemini Storm. Later Zaizen Touko and Fubuki Yuuki joined their team and with their help they were able to beat Gemini Storm. During the course of the journey they met a number of people who like soccer and had joined their team. But tough teams like Epsilon and their master rank team, The Genesis, defeated them still. Kageyama also came to destroy Raimon with his team True Teikoku Academy but was defeated. Onwards towards this season, her hyperactive personality tones down as later understands that her teammates are much more important than when she realizes she was only thinking highly for herself that they can clear every challenge anywhere. For instance, when she understands it was her fault for pushing her team towards defeating Aliea Academy, where it dragged Masako down into depression through her inability to catch up with everyone else. Though when there was a time when she was badly depressed, she was able to overcome it. They were able to defeat Epsilon and Chaos which were combination of Prominence and Diamond Dust with the help of Gouenji Yuka and Aphrodi. They also came to know Coach Hitomiko was the 'sister' of Gran (Genesis's captain) and Aliea Academy consist of humans who used Aliea Meteorite to boost their power. They had a tough fight with Genesis but at last they won. When they return to Raimon, they had one final opponent: Dark Emperors, who are none other than their old teammates. But because of Junko's perseverance reaching to her teammates hearts, she was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Season 3 During the FFI, Junko continues to be very passionate for soccer. She still motivates her other teammates with inspiring confidence and encouragement. Unlike before, her passion for soccer and playing in the FFI has spurred even Mamoru into waking up very early to practice, something he rarely did as he always liked to sleep in. She was shocked to see Coach Hitomiko when she brought a team Neo Japan which consists of players who weren't called during the formation of Inazuma Japan. She and her team goes up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammate Ichinose. During this time, her grandfather was eventually revealed to be alive.This may be the most challenging tournament her team has ever faced, where their friendship will truly be tested as well. While Kageyama planned on destroying Junko's team in the beginning, he became a minor protagonist due to the events of episode 105 . However, Junko still has to face the true person who plotted to kill her grandfather. It was revealed soon after that Kageyama was just a pawn of the true villain, Garshield Bayhan. Afterward, their next fight was against The Kingdom and their coach is Garshield. After getting more info, they learned that The Kingdom is having a hard time especially their captain, though with of the help of the detective, they were able to arrest Garshield for his actions and the real coach of the Kingdom returnes. But more trouble ensues when Garshield later escapes and attacks Cotarl team, Little Gigant, though this time, he is finally defeated and arrested and now the next match of Inazuma Japan begins against Little Gigant. But this time Junko needs to perfect her new hissatsu for the strongest battle yet against Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan fought against Little Gigant, she finally mastered Soul Catch and both teams are now on the edge for the winning point. Then she uses a perfect Jet Stream with Yuka and Toramaru and they score, making Inazuma Japan the winner. They return home after the FFI and move on to the second years' graduation. Plot (GO) Junko has been referred to by Otonashi and Kudou a few times in the first two episodes, comparing her to how Yuka acts towards soccer. She first appears in Episode 005 (GO) watching the Raimon vs. Eito match. In Episode 007 (GO), she is fully introduced to the Raimon team, though she was only there to support them instead of becoming their coach, who was now Mamoru. She wasn't liked much at the beginning by the new Raimon, but later on because she was able to bring them hope again, they slowly started to like her. Junko also seems interested in Matsukaze Yuka's soccer. In Episode 011 (GO) she mentions that she returned to Raimon to return soccer as it was 10 years ago and beat Fifth Sector. It was revealed in Episode 018 (GO) that she married Ichirouta after the special training with Yuka, surprising Yuka for the fact that Junko already had a husband. 'Movie' 'Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre' She learns Omega The Hand and Mamoru's great-grandson, Endou Kanon will help her. Inazuma Eleven Go the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Junko will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon along with Shindou Fumiko, Tsurugi Mitsuki and Matsukaze Yuka. Some Inazuma Japan members are also going to appear in it. Game Appearance Hissatsu *GK Bakuretsu Punch (Anime) *GK Fist Full of Sins *GK Soul Catch *GK Cursed Hand *SH Grenade Shot (Game) *GK Hammer of Jealousy *GK Charm the Hand *SH Inazuma No. 1 (Anime) *SH Jet Stream (Anime) *GK False The Hand *SH Megaton Head (Anime) *GK Nekketsu Punch (Anime) *GK Omega The Hand (Movie) *SH The Planet *GK Clone Defense Trivia *'Junko' (順子) means goes well, which is a pun on her incredibly good luck. *Her seiyuu, Takeuchi Junko, also voices Naruto from the Naruto series and her older brother, Endou Mamoru. *Junko was never seen in casual clothes in the original series, except for her appearance in "Maji Bomber". *She has a character song titled "Mosaic Role". *Otonashi Haruna thinks the way she cheerss the team on is pretty similar to her brother, Mamoru. Category:Goalkeeper Category:Female OCs Category:Captain Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:FFI Category:FF Category:Orginal